Prior art fastening tool assemblies that load and release a spring for driving a fastener often employ a lever for loading the spring, and a handle for actuating the lever. The handle is often connected to the lever with a linkage. Prior art fastening tool assemblies often employ a magazine body for retaining fasteners. The magazine body is often retained to a tool housing via a latch mechanism that is mounted upon the magazine body.